Sadness And Sorrow
by Hatake-sama
Summary: Namaku Tenzou, Nama kodeku Yamato. Lahir tanggal 10 Agustus, umurku 26 tahun. Wafat tanggal 15 september. Karena dibunuh oleh senpaiku sendiri. Kakayama/Madayama. YAOI!


Hurt and Comfort terpanjang dalam cerita yang aku buat ini walaupun ku selipkan sedikit tragedi yang meraja lela.

Lagi-lagi pairing yang aku pakai adalah Kakayama! (karena emang aku suka sama pairing yaoi ini) ditambah dengan Uchiha Madara.

Hati-hati rated M (walaupun kayaknya kurang hot sih)

**Jangan pada marah, kalau dari animenya sedikit aku ubah!**

Ide ini muncul pada malam hari ketika aku akan tidur, akibatnya aku jadi sakit kepala dan badanku juga tidak enak. Ya sudah aku akan mengatakan

Silahkan membaca!

Prologue

Konoha Gakure lebih bisa dibilang cukup pulih akibat pertempuran antara Pain melawan shinobi Konoha dan juga sang Jhincuriki, Uzumaki Naruto yang membawa dampak besar pada desa mereka. Namun berkat kemampuan DNA Shodaime yang ada pada tubuhku saat ini, Konoha sedikitnya sudah mulai pulih dari keadaan setelah pertempuran itu. Dan pertempuran itu tentu saja dimenangkan karena Uzumaki Naruto. Selain itu, Tsunade yang di turunkan dari jabatn Hokage dan di ganti oleh Danzo juga membawa dampak yang besar dan juga pertemuan lima kage-pun.

Danzo-pun akhirnya mati, dan dengan kenekatan Sakura yang pergi mengejar Sasukepun bisa teratasi dengan adanya Kakashi. Lagi pula pertempuran dasyat antara Sasuke dan Narutopun membuahkan hasil yang sangat luar biasa. Sasuke mau kembali ke Konoha walaupun dengan luka yang parah, bersamaan Naruto. Naruto memang anak ajaib yang bisa mengubah hati seseorang bukan? Dan dengan latihan bersama Killer Bee, Naruto sekarang dapat mengontrol chakra Kyuubi tersebut. Sebenarnya aku sedikit lega, bahwa bebanku saat ini sedikitnya berkurang... Sepertinya aku kurang setuju kalau Kakashi tidak cocok menjadi seorang Hokage, itulah yang di katakan Godaime saat ia sudah bangun. Menurutku, Kakashi-senpai itu... orang yang baik hati, kuat, pemikir yang jitu, orang yang sangat mementingkan kawan dibandingkan peraturan, dan juga... adalah senpaiku yang paling aku hormati. Setidaknya itulah beberapa alasan kenapa ia cocok menjadi Hokage penerus.

Semua yang aku tulis ini memang sudah terjadi... dan itulah yang aku tahu hingga hari ini. Sasuke dan juga Naruto masih belum sembuh benar dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi untuk selanjutnya... kurasa aku tidak akan bisa menulis kelanjutannya lagi. Mungkin ini adalah tulisanku yang terakhir... aku juga telah selesai menulis sesuatu untuk seseorang... aku pikir itulah yang terbaik.

Namaku Tenzou, nama kode-ku Yamato. Aku lahir di Konoha tanggal 10 agustus dan telah menerima DNA Shodaime. Hobiku adalah membaca buku tentang arditektur. Umurku 26 tahun, lebih muda 4 tahun di bandingkan Kakashi-senpai. Wafat tanggal 15 September. Tanggal di mana aku akan di selamatkan, namun harus berakhir di sana. Akibat ulahnya...

Mati karena dibunuh oleh senpaiku sendiri...

**Sadness And Sorrow**

_**13 Hari Yang Lalu**_

Uzumaki Naruto lagi-lagi bertengkar dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang baru datang itu.

"Sasuke! Kenapa setelah kau datang kau jadi tambah menyebalkan sih!" Teriak Naruto dengan cukup keras.

"Lalu...?" Tanya Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bubur yang menjadi makanannya di rumah sakit itu. Naruto mulai jengkel dan merampas bubur itu dari tangan Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Oe! Kembalikan buburku!" Kata Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto. Naruto jadinya terseyum licik penuh kemenangan.

"Hehehehe... mau buburmu kembali?" Tanya Naruto dengan tawa penuh maksud. Sasuke yang melihat itu jadi tidak berselera lagi dan berbaring memunggungi Naruto yang sudah ingin sekali melempar mangkok bubur itu ke muka Sasuke.

"Kalau kau mau ambil saja bubur itu. Kau membuatku tidak berselera memakannya lagi." Kata Sasuke kembali tidur. Naruto sudah mulai darah tinggi.

"Sasuke- TEME!" Teriak Naruto ingin sekali melempar mangkok bubur itu dan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang tepat dan menargetkannya di rambut Sasuke itu. "SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto akan melempar bubur itu namun...

"NARUTO!" Teriak Sakura maju dan meninju Naruto hingga mental keluar dari kamar rawat itu dengan serpihan kaca berceceran di lantainya. Sakura juga dengan singgap mengambil mangkok bubur yang hampir jatuh berserta isinya yang masih utuh itu. Lalu meletakannya di samping tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun... maaf ya, Naruto sudah menganggu acara sarapanmu" Kata Sakura lembut.

"Hn... terima kasih Sakura" Jawab Sasuke seadanya. Lalu datanglah Kakashi ke kamar itu sambil membaca buku Icha-Icha Tactis-nya yang terakhir, setelah Jiraiya meninggal dunia. Kakashi sedikit terkejut karena Naruto tidak ada di sana.

"Di mana Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi. Sakura hanya terseyum manis menatap gurunya itu.

"Sedang belajar terbang dan mendarat" Jawab Sakura. Kakashi sudah mendapat firasat buruk tentang jawaban Sakura itu. Kakashi hanya bisa pasang tampang lugu mendengarnya. Lalu inner Sakura bilang "Jangan pasang tampang pura-pura tidak mengerti! Dasar guru mesum! Shanaroo!"

"Ada apa kemari... Kakashi" Tanya Sasuke kembali duduk di ranjangnya dan menatap Kakashi.

"Hanya menjengukmu dan juga Naruto. Tapi sepertinya Naruto sedang keluar mencari angin... jadinya... aku akan mencarinya dan membawanya kembali. Sampai jumpa...!" Kata Kakashi buru-buru pergi.

"Sampai jumpa, Kakashi-sensei!" Kata Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Tapi innernya "Bagus pergi sana! Dasar pengganggu suasana! Shanaroo!" Inner Sakura sekarang sudah girang setengah mati. Sungguh ironis.

"Sasuke-kun... jadi sama seperti dulu lagiya... Team 7... sudah kembali berkumpul seperti dulu ya" Kata Sakura.

"Ya... begitulah... tapi sedikit berubah dengan pukulanmu yang semakin hebat itu" Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuka-kun memujiku!" Kata Inner Sakura, semenatar Sakura sendiri sudah berbinar-binar matanya mendengar Sasuke memujinya walaupun hanya jurusnya saja itu sudah cukup membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Jujur saja... itu membuatmu kelihatan tomboy dan seperti wanita perkasa" Kata Sasuke lagi sembelum kembali berbaring tidur. Runtuhlah dunia berbunga-bunga Sakura. "Aku Haruno Sakura... saat ini dunia bungaku runtuh" Kata Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke-kun... boleh aku permisi sebentar..." Kata Sakura meminta izin utuk pergi dengan tangan yang dikepalnya sambil bergetar, dan seyuman tidak tulus serta dipaksanya itu.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke, lalu Sakura pergi meninggalkan ruangan rawat Sasuke. Di luar ruangan Sakura berpapasan dengan Yamato yang juga ingin menjenguk Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan Sai saat itu juga. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tahu perasaan Sakura saat itu yang keluar ruangan sambil tertunduk.

"Sakura! Selamat pagi." Sapa Yamato ramah. Sakura berhenti dan hanya berdiam diri saja.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa diam seperti itu? Pasti kau di tolak Sasuke kan? Di buku yang aku baca ini, ketika wanita sedang menunduk merenung, sepertinya salah satu penyebabnya adalah di tolak oleh orang yang di sukai. Benar begitu, Sakura?" Tanya Sai masih dengan nampang seyum palsunya itu. Yamato sebenarnya sudah merasakan aura buruk keluar dari diri Sakura, namun tidak berani bicara apa-apa. Dengan singgap Sakura mencengkram baju Sai dan menatap matanya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sepertinya kau harus lebih memahami perasaan wanita bukan lewat buku, tapi lewat kenyataan yang terjadi! Jadi lebih baik, kau berhenti membaca buku tersebut, karena aku akan membantumu memahami apa yang di maksud dengan perasaan wanita! Kau maukan? Sai!" Tanya Sakura dengan aura membunuh yang semakin membesar itu. Yamato yang melihatnya sudah merinding sendiri dan menjauhi Sai dan Sakura. Sai hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah pucatnya dan segera di bawa pergi oleh Sakura.

"Semoga Kami-sama memberkatimu... Sai" Kata Yamato kemudian masuk ke ruang rawat Sasuke yang duduk sambil makan buburnya lagi. Yamato kemudian duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri cuek sambil menikmati buburnya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke?" Tanya Yamato. Sasuke sejenak menghentikan makannya.

"Biasa saja..." Kemudian kembali menyuapkan sesendok bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Di mana Naruto... dan juga... Kakashi-senpai?" Tanya Yamato mengamati ke sekitar kamar rawat tersebut.

"Naruto sedang belajar terbang, sementara Kakashi mencarinya." Kata Sasuke dengan nada singkat, jelas, dan padat. Yamato dapat memahami perkataan Sasuke tersebut.

"Kau... sendirian saja ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya yang sempat tertunda itu.

"Sebenarnya aku bersama dengan Sai. Tapi dia sedang ada urusan sama Sakura." Jawab Yamato dengan seyum yang di paksakannya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya diam saja dan menatap jendela pecah itu yang gordennya tertiup angin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang ini?" Tanya Yamato mebuyarkan lamunannya sesaat. Sasuke kembali menatap Yamato yang duduk sambil terseyum tulus. Dan itu membuat Sasuke kurang nyaman.

"Dia... memang bocah yang ajaib... bodoh, seenaknya sendiri, cerewet! Tapi... kalau bukan karena itu, mungkin saja... saat ini aku tidak berada di sini. Lebih tepatnya dia itu bukan anak yang sembaranggan. Jarang sekali ada orang yang bisa mengubah hati orang lain. Ya... seperti aku contohnya" Kata Sasuke sedikit malu-malu mengakuinya dan mengambil segelas air putih untuk minum.

"Ku dengan kalian berdua pernah... em... berciuman?" Kata Yamato sedikit tidak enak hati. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung saja menyemburkan minumannya dan tersedak sambil batuk-batuk. Yamato jadi tambah tidak enak hati melihatnya.

"Ohok... dari mana... ohok... kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Sasuke mengelap mulutnya itu.

"Da... dari... dari? Aku mendengarnya saja" Kata Yamato bicara seadanya sambil terseyum yang dipaksakan dan tertawa garing."Tapi aku setuju dengan perkataanmu, sepertinya... Aku ambilkan serpai ganti dan selimut baru ya. Sebaga tanda permintaan maafku" Lalu Yamato berdiri dan hendak keluar.

"Ku dengar kau dengan Kakashi punya hubungan?" Tanya Sasuke mengehentikan langkah Yamato.

"Kau dengan dari mana?" Tanya Yamato tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku mendengarnya saja..." Jawab Sasuke sama seperti Yamato hanya lebih percaya diri. Yamato berbalik dan menatap Sasuke penuh seyuman tulus.

"Sebenarnya aku..."

Saat itu di bagian Kakashi yang berjalan berkeliling Konoha mencari Naruto yang terbang itu. Tapi sepertinya Kakashi mencarinya dengan tidak serius karena sambil baca buku Icha-Icha Tactisnya sambil bergumam "Naruto... kau di mana?" Kata Kakashi sambil terus membaca lalu melihat ke arah langit dan kembali menatap rumah sakit.

"Kalau di pikir-pikir... pasti mendaratnya tidak terlalu jauh... mungkin... beberapa meter lagi" Kemudian Kakashi meneruskan perjalanannya. Tak lama ia melihat deretan tanah yang retak. Diikutilah tanah itu dan sampailah ia pada tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak penuh dengan benjolan.

"Astaga..." Kata Kakashi yang menemukan Naruto. "Ayo Naruto kau harus menjalani perawatan lagi" Kata Kakashi menggendong tubuh itu di punggungnya dan berjalan kembali ke rumah sakit. Di rumah sakit, tak sengaja Kakashi berpapasan dengan Yamato yang berjalan berlainan arah. Kakashi sejenak melihat Yamato yang juga berbalik melihatnya sambil teryum dan melambaikan tangan dan menghilang di balik kerumunan. Kakashi kemudian terseyum dan kembali ke kamar rawat Sasuke.

"Kau sudah kembali... Kakashi" Kata Sasuke sambil melihat sebuah buku perawatan yang di tinggalkan seorang perawat di sana. Kakashi meletakan tubuh sekarat Naruto di tempat tidurnya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur tersebut, di samping Naruto.

"Ya... ngomong-ngomong mau ke mana, Yamato tadi?" Tanya Kakashi sambil melihat kasur Sasuke yang basah. Timbulah pikiran usil di otak Kakashi. Seakan menyadarinya Sasuke segera melemparkan selimut yang basah itu ke muka Kakashi.

"Sedang mengambil serpai dan selimut yang baru. Tadi ketumpahan air minum!" Kata Sasuke. Kakashi hanya mengambil selimut yang mendarat di wajahnya itu dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Tadi... Yamato bilang..." Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yamato sudah membuka pintu ruang rawat itu dengan begitu kerasnya sambil terseyum dan membawakan Sasuke Serpai putih beserta selimutnya.

"Maaf ya menunggu lama!" Kata Yamato meletakan serpai dan selimut itu di atas tubuh Sasuke. Yamato kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto yang sekarat.

"Eh? Seharusnya tadi aku juga memanggil suster ya. Aku panggil dulu" Yamato hendak keluar lagi tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Kakashi.

"Aku juga ikut" Kata Kakashi kemudian menarik tangan Yamato keluar ruangan tersebut. Sasuke hanya bisa melihat kepergian dua orang itu sebelum akhinya turun dan melihat Naruto yang tidur atau katakanlah pingsan.

"Hmp! Baka..." Kata Sasuke kemudian menyelimuti rekan timnya itu dan mengusap rambutnya. Sasuke sejenak menghela napas panjang sebelum mengganti serpai tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Apakah orang sakit harus melakukn hal ini?" Tanya Sasuke dalam hatinya sambil dengan malas mengganti serpainya yang juga sedikit terkena air. Sementara itu di pihak Kakashi dan Yamato.

"Tadi apa yang mau kau katakan sehingga Sasuke jadi yang harus mengatakannya" Kata Kakashi sambil berjalan. Yamato kaget mendengarnya dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Ah.. i... itu tidak ada kok... Sasuke.. ha... hanya asal... bi... bicara saja. Ahahaha..." Kata Yamato panik dan tertawa garing. Sejenak Kakashi menatapnya dan kemudian terseyum di balik maskernya. Tangan Kakashi kini mengusap rambut kohainya itu. Yamato kembali blush dan itu membuat Kakashi tertawa.

Tak lama mereka berdua kembali ke kamar rawat beserta seorang suster untuk memeriksa tubuh Naruto. Sasukepun hanya duduk dengan tenang di kasurnya itu dan segumpal kain di samping tempat tidurnya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke setelah suster tersebut memeriksa tubuh Naruto.

"Sayangnya sepertinya Uzumaki-san harus di rawat lebih lama lagi. Tapi kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?" Tanya suster tersebut.

"Tadi dia belajar untuk terbang dan mendarat" Kata Sasuke lagi. Suster itu nampaknya bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke, sementara Yamato dan Kakashi hanya mengangguk tidak jelas. Lalu datanglah Sakura sambil menyeret Sai yang sudah babak belur.

"Maaf bisa tolong orang ini?" Tanya Sakura pada suster yang terskejut itu. Suster itu segera berlari dan menggendong Sai yang juga sekarat itu.

"Sakura-san... tolong kau untuk mengatasi Uzumaki-san. Aku permisi dulu" Kata Suster tersebut kemudian membawa tubuh Sai. Sakura masuk dan melihat Naruto yang juga sekarat. Dan mengobatinya.

"Sakura... kau jangan galak-galak terhadap pasien" Kata Kakashi.

"Biarkan saja!" Kata Sakura masih mengobati Naruto. "Loh buburnya sudah habisya, Sasuke-kun" Kata Sakura yang melihat mangkok yang kosong itu.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke seadanya dan kembali minum air putih dari gelas itu.

"Wah ternyata Sasuke-kun menyukainya ya? Itu bubur buatanku!" Kata Sakura senang. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali tidur. Kemudian Naruto bangun dan sedikit menginggau.

"Sakura-chan... kau kejam sekaliii~" Gumam Naruto yang kembali membuat emosi Sakura membeledak.

"Apa katamu Naruto!" Teriak Sakura yang membangunkan Naruto dan ingin mengahajarnya lagi kalau bukan karena Yamato menggunakan Makuton ninjutsu-nya untuk menahan Sakura yang akan mengamuk.

"Sakura... sudahlah... Naruto juga sedang sakit" Kata Kakashi berusaha meredakan amarah Sakura yang sudah memuncak itu. Sakura meronta dari kayu-kayu yang menahan tubuh Sakura itu.

"Apa dulu kalian seperti ini?" Tanya Yamato pada Sasuke yang hanya diam menyaksikan acara yang seru ini.

"Ya... begitulah... tapi tidak separah ini" Kata Sasuke masih melihatnya. Mereka berdua kaget karena dengan tenaga yang luar biasa Sakura berhasil melepaskan diri dari kayu yang menahan tubuhnya dan berusaha mengahantam Naruto. Untunglah, Sasuke bertindak cepat dan berhasil mengambil tubuh Naruto tepat waktu. Kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah menjadi tempat tidur yang hancur itu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana susahnya Kakashi-senpai menjadi pemimpin Team ini..." Gumam Yamato dalam hatinya. "Tapi team inilah yang sekarang menjadi yang terpenting dalam hidup Kakashi saat ini. Dan mungkin selamanya" Gumam Yamato sambil terseyum.

Malam harinya, Sasuke terbangun pada malam hari karena ada perasaan tidak enak di dadanya. Sejenak ia melihat Naruto yang sudah tidur pulas sambil mendengkur di tempat tudurnya yang baru. Sasuke bangun dan kemudian membenahi posisi tidur Naruto yang berantakan itu.

"Tidur yang benar... dasar dobe" Kata Sasuke kemudian melihat ke luar jendela. Bulan purnama telah menampakan dirinya dengan jelas. Kemudian jam di kamar Sasuke dan Naruto berdentang sebanyak 12 kali, menandakan bahwa hari itu sudah tengah malam. Namun mata Sasuke tertuju pada sesosok banyangan hitam dengan matanya yang merah, sharinggan. Sasuke terlonjak kaget, namun sosok itu hanya melihatnya dan pergi ke meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke terus mengikutinya dan melihat bahwa ia menghampiri sebuah apartemen. Ia masuk melewati jendelanya yang ia buka secara paksa.

"Mau apa dia?" Gumam Sasuke melihat dari jauh. Ia tahu bahwa jika ia medekat dia pasti akan ketahuan. Tak lama ia keluar dan menghilang entah kemana. Sasuke kemudian mengintip apartemen yang gelap itu. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Semuanya tertata rapi seakan tak ada yang masuk ke dalam sana. Karena itu Sasuke kembali keluar dari sana sebelum melihat sebuah tetesan darah di lantainya. Sasuke mendekat dan melihat tetes darah tersebut yang nampaknya masih baru.

"Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke yang sudah tidak terlalu peduli lagi terhadap tempat itu memutuskan untuk pergi dengan tanda tanya di pikirannya. Namun sepertinya Sasuke salah tidak memeriksa seluruh isi apartemen tersebut. Di sudut ruangan dekat kamar mandi, berdiri seseorang di sana. Sisi mulutnya mengeluarkan darah yang menetes ke lantai.

_Uchiha..._

_**Hari berikutnya**_

"Sasuke... kau kenapa? Tidak mau memakan buburmu itu?" Tanya Naruto yang memakan bubur sarapan paginya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau bosan ya dengan sarapan pagi ini setiap hari. Aku juga, ingin makan ramen lagi... Sasuke kau mendengarku tidak?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang hanya memandangi buburnya sambil berpikir.

"Kemarin itu... sebenarnya apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sasuke dalam hati sambil mengingat kejadian di apartemen yang tidak di ketahui milik siapa oleh Sasuke. "Dan juga orang itu..." Gumam Sasuke lagi mengingat sosok bermata sharinggan merah milik orang itu.

"SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedikit kaget tak sengaja menjatuhkan buburnya sehingga berceceran di lantai. Naruto yang melihat itu jadi merasa bersalah.

"Sa... Sasuke... aku minta maaf ya. Sebagai gantinya ambil punyaku saja" Kata Naruto menyodorkan mangkok buburnya, Namun Sasuke masih tidak bergeming. Itu membuat Naruto bingung. Tak lama datanglah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun... Loh kok buburnya jatuh?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat mangkok bubur dan bubur yang berserakan di lantai. Sakura menatap tajam pada Naruto yang membuatnya merinding setengah mati.

"Sa... Sakura-chan... itu bukan salahku aku..." Kata Naruto.

"Bukan salah Naruto" Kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura mengehentikan aksinya yang sudah ingin mencekik Naruto.

"Tadi tanganku licin dan tak sengaja menumpahkan bubur itu. Puas!" Kata Sasuke menatap mereka berdua. Sakura hanya diam saja lalu melepaskan Naruto, sementara Naruto matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke... kau membelaku?" Kata Naruto senang, tapi ia mendapat jitakan dari Sakura.

"Oh ya... ada kabar mengejutkan... Tadi malam..." Kata Sakura yang membuat mereka berdua menatap Sakura. Sakura kali ini menatap mereka berdua juga dengan serius.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

Sementara itu di depan gedung hokage yang sudah ramai di kerumuni oleh beberapa orang yang menyasikan sebuah kejadian yang sungguh tidak diduga oleh mereka. Sakura, beserta Naruto, dan Sasuke yang memaksa untuk ikut melihat kejadian itu-pun di kejutkan dengan beberapa mayat shinobi Konoha yang tergeletak, namun mayat itu sudah di tutupi oleh kain dan segera di evakuasi.

"Sakura... Apa benar kejadian ini kemarin malam?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Iya... lagi pula. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa kemarin kau keluar dari rumah sakit pada malam hari" Jelas Sakura.

"Sasuke! Bukan kau yang melakukannya kan?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja bukan! Kemarin malam aku memang keluar untuk mengikuti seseorang tapi bukan ke sini!" Kata Sasuke membela dirinya sendiri. Kemudian datanglah Yamato bersamaan dengan Kakashi.

"Sakura! Sai... tidak sadarkan diri" Kata Yamato. Kemudian mereka semua kembali ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Sai yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Sai terbaring koma di atas ranjangnya.

"A... apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura terkejut melihat hal ini.

"Ini bukan karena ulahmukan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja bukan! Tapi ini..." Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi karena kejadian pagi hari ini sudah cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Kakashi-senpai... apa ini mungkin adalah genjutsu?" Tanya Yamato pada Kakashi. Kakashi hanya mengangguk kemudian melepaskan Sai dari genjutsu. Setelah itu Sai langsung muntah darah.

"Sai! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto melihat Sai yang bangun sambil mentupi mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah itu. Sai hanya bisa mengangguk saja. Sakura segera bertindak untuk mengobati Sai. Sasuke hanya berdiam diri menatap Sai yang seperti itu sementara Kakashi diam-diam memperhatikan Yamato pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Yamato berlari keluar dari rumah sakit menuju suatu tempat. Sebuah hutan yang pohonnya sedang menggugurkan daunnya. Ini sudah memasuki musim gugur. Di sana Yamato seperti mencari seseorang. Ia tak berani berteriak dan memanggil orang yang di carinya itu. Ia hanya berjalan sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. Perasaan takut mulai menguasai tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya dan memasahi telapak tangannya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat ditambah dengan napasnya yang memburu. Ia tahu orang yang ia cari ada di sini, tapi ia tak bisa menemukannya. Tapi sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Yamato.." Panggil seseorang yang membuat Yamato berbalik menatap orang tersebut. Sosok orang yang lebih tinggi darinya, memakai juba akatsuki, di tambah dengan topeng dan juga mata sharinggan keluarga Uchiha. Yamato tersentak kaget dan mulai mundur namun dengan sikap yang kurang siaga.

"Bagaimana? Kau menikmati pertunjukannya?" Tanya orang tersebut mendekati Yamato. Yamato ingin sekali mundur tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya seakan membeku di tempat itu. Napas Yamato semakin memburu seiring mendekatnya sosok itu.

"K... Kau... yang me-melakukannya? U-Uchiha Ma-dara?" Tanya Yamato takut-takut. Bibirnya bergetar ketika mengucapkan nama orang tersebut. Sementara Uchiha Madara hanya tertawa licik di balik topengnya. Tangannya kini sudah membuka topeng itu dan meletakannya di samping wajahnya sambil terseyum licik yang kian lama membuat Yamato semakin ketakutan.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kau takut melihatku... seorang ninja tidak boleh takut terhadap musuhnya. Seharusnya kau melawanku bukan? Dan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu adalah ya. Memang aku yang melakukannya" Kata Madara dengan nada yang sepertinya dapat mempermainkan perasaan Yamato saat ini.

"Belum puaskah kau terhadapku kemarin malam?" Tanya Yamato mulai memberanikan dirinya.

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya membuatmu mengeluarkan beberapa tetes darah dan menyiksamu dalam tsukiyomiku. Tentu saja itu belum bisa memuaskanku. Jadi mari kita mulai dari orang yang tidak terlalu penting menjadi yang sangat penting..." Jawab Madara terus mendekati Yamato.

"A... apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yamato lagi. Madara kini hanya tertawa menggelegar lalu menyentuh wajah Yamato.

"Kau masih belum mengerti? Setidaknya aku ingin melihat reaksimu lebih dari ini. Bukankah mereka yang ku bunuh dan seorang yang sekarat di rumah sakit itu... tidak terlalu penting untukmu?" Tanya Madara sekali lagi. Tangan itu kini sudah berada di leher Yamato.

"Mereka... bukan orang yang tidak penting bagiku. Mereka adalah shinobi Konoha dan juga Sai adalah rekan tim ku. Semua penduduk Konoha adalah orang yang penting bagiku!" Kata Yamato sedikit berteriak.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Madara dengan nada yang di permainkan. Kemudian ia mencekik leher Yamato dengan sangat kuat membuat orang itu tidak bisa bernapas. Kemudian Madara membawa orang itu ke pohon yang berada di sebelah kananya. Masih dengan mencekiknya, ia menghentakan tubuh Yamato ke arah pohon dengan sedikit keras lalu berbisik padanya.

"Aku jauh lebih suka untuk menyiksa orang bukan dengan kekuatan tsukiyomi miliku ini. Aku jauh lebih suka membuatnya melihat kenyataan yang pahit!" Kemudian Madara mengunci bibir Yamato dengn bibirnya sendiri. Ia kemudian menguatkan cekikannya hingga mulut itu terbuka sehingga memberi celah agar lidahnya bisa masuk dengan bebas. Baruhlah ia sedikit melonggarkan cekikannya itu. Lidah Madara kini menjelajahi mulut Yamato. Menyapu langit-langit mulutnya dan mengajak lidah itu untuk bermain bersamanya. Yamato sama sekali tidak bisa melawan saat ia sudah kehabisan napas, karena madara selalu mencekiknya ketika ia ingin melawan. Perlahan Madara membuka matanya dan menatap seseorang yang menyaksikan perbuatannya itu. Ia terseyum sambil terus melakukannya. Orang itu hanya bisa berdiam diri dan melihat apa yang terjadi dengan tatapan mata yang terkejut bukan main. Kakashi yang baru saja sampai sudah di sambut oleh perbuatan Madara itu. Setelah itu Madara berhenti.

"Aku pasti akan datang lagi... Tenzou" Kata Madara melepaskan cekikannya dan Yamato merosot turun dan duduk di atas tanah sambil batuk karena tidak bisa bernapas.

"Apa... tujuanmu... yang sebenarnya- hah hah..." Tanya Yamato sudah hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya hari ini. Tapi saat waktunya sudah tiba barulah aku akan mengatakannya... selamat tinggal Tenzou..." Kemudian Madara menghilang dari hadapan Yamato. Yamato duduk di bawah pohon tersebut sambil menatap guguran daun yang jatuh.

"Yamato..." Panggil Kakashi mendatangi Yamato. Yamato yang melihat Kakashi mengelap mulutnya dan kemudian terseyum.

"Ka... Kakashi-senpai? Kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Yamato. Kakashi hanya diam saja menatap Yamato yang dari suaranya saja sudah ingin menangis rasanya. Tangan Yamato masih bergetar hebat. Kakashi menyentuh tangan itu yang membuat pemiliknya terkejut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kembali ke rumah sakit" Ajak Kakashi kemudian mereka berdua bangun. Dari jauh Yamato kembali melihat ke belakang dan kemudian berjalan pergi. Rupanya Uchiha Madara melihatnya dari jauh di atas pohon.

"Selamat menikmati pertunjukannya... Tenzou" Katanya kemudian kembali menghilang.

Di jalan, Yamato sama sekali tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Tatapan matanya kosong itu menatap ke jalan yang lewati saat itu juga bersama dengan Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihatnya sedikit merasa sakit mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat tadi.

"Se-senpai..." Kata Yamato memanggil Kakashi yang langsung menatapnya.

"Ta-di senpai baru datang?" Tanya Yamato sedikit ketakutan.

"Ya. Aku baru datang dan melihatmu duduk di bawah pohon itu. Ada apa sebenarnya sehingga kau duduk di sana?" Tanya Kakashi berusaha bersikap wajar.

"Kakashi-senpai tidak bohongkan?" Tanya Yamato balik yang membuat Kakashi terkejut bukan mainnya. Ia takut bahwa Yamato tahu ia melihat kejadian yang tadi.

"Te... Tentu saja tidak. Aku sungguh baru datang" Katanya lagi. Yamato diam dan mengehentikan langkahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri terkejut karena hal itu. Perasaan di hati Kakashi semakin tidak menentu.

"Aku... mau pulang saja..." Kata Yamato berbalik arah meninggalkan Kakashi. Yamato berjalan lunglai. Kakashi hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kohainya itu. Jujur saja ia sangat prihatin pada kohainya itu. Ia juga sangat menyanyanginya lebih dari sekedar juniornya. Dan ia memendam benci pada orang yang melakukan itu pada Kohainya. Kakashi meneruskan perjalanannya ke rumah sakit pada akhirnya.

Kakashi membuka pintu kamar rawat Sai yang di sana terdapat Naruto yang duduk tiduran di atas ranjangnya. Sai terlihat sedang tertidur.

"Kakashi-sensei lama sekali tadi ke mana? Aku jadi sendiriankan harus menemani Sai" Kata Naruto.

"Memangnya Sasuke dan Sakura di mana?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Sakura membantu otopsi mayat shinobi yang tadi pagi, kemudian Sasuke di giring untuk interogasi oleh Inoichi-san dan juga Ibiki-sensei. Lalu Yamato-taichou sendiri di mana?" Tanya Naruto. Mendengar nama 'Yamato' Kakashi mulai tidak tenang lagi.

"... Pulang... dia sedang tidak enak badan..." Jawab Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya yang membuat Naruto sendiri bingung.

"Istirahatlah Naruto..." Ucap Kakashi sebelum beranjak keluar ruangan lagi.

"Ka... Kakashi-sensei! Mau ke mana!" Teriak Naruto tapi Kakashi sudah pergi. Naruto hanya bisa diam melihat pintu yang terbuka itu. Lalu masuklah Sakura.

"Naruto... Kakashi-sensei kenapa?" Tanya Sakura melihat senseinya berjalan pergi tanpa kata-kata.

"Entahlah...ayo kita lihat Sasuke" Aja Naruto yang di anggukan oleh Sakura. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Sai?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ia sedang tidur. Tidak akan apa-apa" Kata Sakura melihat ke arah Sai yang sangat pulas tidurnya.

"Ayo... Naruto!" Kata Sakura lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Sai sendirian.

Sementara itu di pihak Sasuke yang sedang di mintai keterangan oleh kedua Tokubetshu Jounin itu, Yamanaka Inoichi dan juga Morino Ibiki.

"Jadi benar kemarin malam kau pergi keluar dari rumah sakit?" Tanya Ibiki.

"Ya!" Jawab Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengikuti seseorang"

"Siapa?"

"Entalah... tidak terlihat karena suasana malam yang sangat gelap itu"

"Kalau begitu kau pasti sedikitnya mengetahui ciri-ciri orang tersebut bukan?" Tanya Inoichi kali ini.

"Aku hanya melihat matanya yang merah walau tidak terlalu jelas. Ia menyusup ke suatu apartemen kecil dan kemudian keluar tanpa membawa apapun dari sana" Jelas Sasuke.

"Apartemen?" Ibiki sedikit tidak percaya.

"Saat aku masuk ke dalam sana, tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang di sana. Tapi aku melihat ada setetes darah di sana. Masih baru..." Jelas Sasuke.

"Bisa tolong kau antarkan kami ke apartemen itu?" Tanya Inoichi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan saja.

Di luar sana Naruto dan Sakura sudah menunggu. Sasuke keluar bersama dengan Inoichi dan juga Ibiki. Mereka berdua mengahampiri Sasuke dan Inoichi berserta Ibiki. Sepertinya cukup lama mereka menunggu di sana.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kami akan ke apartemen tempat Sasuke mengikuti seseorang. Kalian mau ikut?" Tanya Inoichi.

"Tentu saja! Ayo!" Teriak Naruto berjalan diikuti oleh mereka berempat di belakangnya

"Naruto memang kau tahu jalannya?" Tanya Sakura setelah mereka setengah jalan.

"Tidak" Jawab Naruto spontan dan sudah mendapat jitakan lagi dari Sakura. "Ittai..." Rintih Naruto. Sakura sudah mulai dibuat kesal lagi.

"Makannya biarkan Sasuke-kun yang di depan! Baka!" Teriak Sakura.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua..." Kata Inoichi berusaha melerai keduanya. Sakura akhirnya berhenti kemudian membiarkan Sasuke, Inoichi, dan Ibiki di depan. Setelah itu barulah dia jalan bersama dengan Naruto yang memegangi kepalanya yang sakit bukan main itu.

Mereka berjalan diiringi keributan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Namun karena itu, sang pemilik apartemen yang akan di datangi itu mengetahui kehadiran mereka. Segel tangan di buatnya.

"Makuton..." Ucapnya dan apartemen itu di tutupi oleh bilah kayu membuatnya seperti baru dan tidak seperti yang dulu. Jendelanyapun juga di tutupi oleh bilahan kayu tersebut menyisakan sedikit cahaya yang masuk. Sasuke yang telah sampai itu sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Inoichi.

"Apa ini tempat yang kau maksud?" Tanya Ibiki melihat bentuk apartemen itu. Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Sepertinya bukan. Mungkin agak ke sana lagi" Kata Sasuke meneruskan perjalanannya. Sakura dan Naruto masih mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi Naruto berhenti dan kembali menatap bangunan tersebut. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang melihatnya dari dalam sana.

"Naruto cepatlah!" Teriak Sakura dari jauh membuyarkan lamunan Naruto dan segera berlari menyusul Sakura. Dari dalam sana terlihat sebelah mata seseorang yang gelap dan kosong itu menatap kepergian Naruto.

Yamato atau Tenzou yang berada di dalam kamarnya itu kemudian membuat segel tangan dan membuat rumahnya kembali seperti sedia kala. Matahari sore kini sudah kembali masuk menyinari kamar yang remang-remang itu. Lagi-lagi suara Madara menghampiri Yamato. Masuk ke dalam otaknya dan menetap di hatinya. Suara yang tajam bahkan bisa membunuh itu kini mulai membuat semuanya menjadi gelap.

Pada malam hari, Yamato sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada sesuatu di tubuhnya. Sesuatu itu seperti mengoyak seluruh tubuhnya. Suara erangan napas, dan keringat dari tubuh Yamato di tambah pula, Yamato yang bergeliat tidak tenang masih dengan matanya yang tertutup. Tangan-tangan itu sudah seperti pisau yang membeset hingga hatinya. Seakan itu adalah mimpi yang amat buruk. Yamato sama sekali tidak bisa bernapas akan hal itu. Semua terjadi begitu saja dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Saat pagi hari, Yamato terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan rasa terkejut yang amat mendalam. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit sekali dengan luka goresan di mana-mana. Ranjangnya yang basah akibat keringat yang di keluarkan kemarin malam. Yamato berusaha bangun dan melihat dirinya di cermi yang berada di kamar mandi. Terdapat bekas merah di leher dan kedua puting dadanya. Yamato memutuskan untuk mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin dari shower.

"Apa... yang terjadi padaku!" Yamato menutup wajahnya dengan giginya yang bergeretak. Ingin rasanya berteriak tapi tidak bisa... Ini sudah hari yang kedua dirinya mengalami hal seperti ini. Luka-luka itu rupanya belum sembuh dan masih mengeluarkan darah. Sehingga lantai kamar mandi itu kini mengalir darah merah pekat yang bercampur dengan air bersih dari shower.

Hari ini, semua tampak normal bagi siapapun, kecuali Yamato yang berjalan lunglai menuju gedung Hokage. Tapi seseorang memanggilnya dari jauh.

"Yamato-taichou!" Panggil Naruto sambil berlari ke arahnya. Yamato berbalik dan kembali menatap Naruto tanpa menyapanya kembali. Tatapannya sangat kosong hari ini.

"Yamato-taichou... Sai.. dia... dia.. dan juga... Ibiki-sensei dan Inoichi-san..." Kata Naruto tidak bisa mejelaskan. Langsung saja mereka berlari ke rumah sakit. Sampai di sana. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi menunggu di luar ruangan kamar rawat Sai.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Yamato kepada mereka bertiga.

"Sai... dia..." Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara.

"Sai mengalami kritis" Kata Sasuke. Yamato tentu saja terkejut. "Ia kemarin malam kembali mengalami muntah darah dan kejang-kejang" Jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Kapan kejadiannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jam 3 pagi" Jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Inoichi-san dan Ibiki-san?" Tanya Yamato.

"Mereka katanya di serang saat keduanya akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun musuh terlalu cepat sehingga... saat ini mereka berdua tidak sadarkan diri..." Jelas Kakashi. Yamato kembali tertunduk. Kali ini sudah ada lagi yang menjadi korbannya.

"Yamato... aku ingin bicara" Kata Kakashi tegas. Yamato mengangguk dan keduanya pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang menunggu Sai. Di tempat lain. Tepatnya di hutan yang kemarin mereka berdua berbicara.

"Yamato... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi... kau pasti tahu bukan?" Tanya Kakashi menatap Yamato yang hanya menatap tanah di bawahnya saja. Sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Apa... jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan sebut namanya!" Teriak Yamato mengagetkan Kakashi. Kakashi menyentuh wajah Yamato memaksanya menatap matanya. Kakashi kemudian melepaskan maskernya dan mencium lembut bibir Yamato. Yamato terbelak kaget dengan perilaku senpainya ini. Setelah itu Kakashi memeluk tubuh Yamato dengan lambut tapi erat.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji... semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Bisik Kakashi tepat di telinga Yamato. Yamato yang mendengar itu sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan ini sama sekali tidak akan baik-baik saja.

2 hari setelah itu. Setiap harinya kejadian mulai datang dan semakin bertambah buruk saja. Kali ini yang menjadi korban adalah satu keluarga besar yang tewas secara mengenaskan, setelah itu terdengar kabar bahwa Shizune hampir tewas karena pendarahan yang fatal. Sai, Inoichi, dan Ibiki bertambah buruk keadaannya. Semua itu datang bertubi-tubi selama 2 hari tersebut.

Pada malam hari ke dua di rumah Yamato. Yamato baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit setelah seharian menemani Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura di sana. Bersama juga dengan Kakashi. Suasana kamar itu betul-betul gelap. Yamato mengunci pintu ruangan kamarnya dan sejenak ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang tepat di belakangnya. Tubuhnya kembali membeku tak bisa bergerak. Kunci yang ia pegang kini jatuh ke lantai menimbulkan suara.

"Selamat malam... Tenzou..." Bisiknya di telinga Tenzou. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Madara. Tangan Madara kini sudah mulai melepaskan ikat kepala pelindung Konoha itu dan membuangnya entah kemana.

"Bagaimana... pertunjukan kali ini?" Tanya Madara sambil berbisik ia kembali membuka topengnya dan kemudian menjilat daun telinga Yamato yang membuat bergidik. Yamato hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri. Salah langkah saja mungkin ia akan mati. Madara terseyum licik. Dari belakang ia kemudian membuka resleting rompi jounin Yamato dan kemudian membukanya. Setelah itu rompi itu di buangnya. Ia masih berdiri dan kembali berbisik di telingan Yamato.

"Malam ini akan aku katakan yang sebenarnya... Apa tujuanku..." Katanya. Tanpa di sadari Yamato sekarang dirinya sudah bertelanjang dada. Kaosnya di robek secara paksa oleh Madara. Madara kini menciumi leher Yamato, menjilatnya serta menggigitnya dengan kasar. Bekas merah kini telah ada di leher tersebut. Yamato hanya bisa berusaha untuk tidak mendesah. Tangan Madara mulai meraba tubuh itu. Sedikit mencakarnya menggunakan sesuatu di sarung tangannya. Seperti kawat yang bila terlalu dalam bisa merobek kulit tersebut.

Madara membalikan tubuh Yamato menghadap dirinya. Tubuh itu merosot di pintu. Madara kini menyatukan kedua tangan Tenzou di atas kepalanya. Dengan satu tangan ia menahan tangan tersebut. Ia menciumi bibir Yamato dan menjilatinya. Tapi Madara bukanlah orang yang cukup sabar. Di gigitnya bibir itu dengan kasar sehingga Yamato membuka mulutnya. Lidah itu kini sudah bisa melakukan tugasnya tersebut.

Sebelah tangannya lagi menelusuri tubuh itu. Ia kini mempermainkan titik sensitif di daeah pinggang Yamato. Yamato tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Gejolak yang ia rasakan. Tubuhnya kini menjadi lemas dan Madara tahu akan itu. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yamato yang mulai jatuh ke lantai. Madaran menyudahi ciuman itu dan beralih ke puting dada Yamato. Mengulum sebelah puting dada tersebut, sementara yang lainnya di permainkan menggunakan jarinya. Yamato kali ini mendesah dengan kuatnya. Tangannya hanya bisa mencakar lantai tersebut.

Madara kini sudah puas dengan bagian atas dan mulai menurunkan celana yang Yamato pakai. Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya merobeknya berserta boxer yang di dalamnya. 'Barang' Yamato kini menjadi mangsa mulut Madara yang mengulumnya serta menjilatinya. Yamato kembali mendesah dengan sedikit lebih keras. Tak lama akibat ulah Madara kini ia sudah mengeluarkan klimaksnya. Seluruhnya masuk ke dalam mulut itu dan menelannya. Madara kembali mencium bibir itu sambil memijat pelan 'barang' milik Yamato. Yamato baru bisa berbicara ketika Madara berhenti menciumnya.

"Apah...hah... tu...juh...nggg...anmu...nggg" Kata Yamato di selingi desahan napas karena Madara kini kembali menciumi leher Yamato. Walaupun desahan itu diiringii kesakitan karena Tangan Madara kini mulai mengoyak punggungnya.

"Aku... tujuanku... pertama aku ingin sekali membuatmu menderita. Kedua... aku ingin melihat reaksi seseorang bila mengetahui tentang hal ini. Ketiga, setidaknya aku ingin kau mengorbankan diriku, dan ikut bersamaku. Kalau tidak... bukan hanya orang yang kau sayangi yang akan menjadi korban. Tapi desa ini dan desa-desa yang lain akan aku musnahkan" Bisik Madara. Yamato yang mendengar itu luar biasa terkejutnya.

"Jadi apa pilihanmu? Tenzou?" Panggil Madara menghentikan semuanya.

"Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu!" Kata Yamato akhirnya.

"Itu berati kau mebiarkan aku mengahancurkan yang lain" Kata Madara terseyum.

"Jangan coba... jangan coba kau menyentuh desaku! Orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku! Dan juga mereka semua, lima negara besar shinobi! Jangan harap!" Kemudian Yamato mengunci Madara menggunakan elemen kayunya. Yamato berusaha berdiri. Kemudian dari dinding itu keluar sebuah pasak kayu yang tajam.

"Terima ini!" Kata Yamato membuat pasak itu menuju Madara. Pasak itu berhasil mengenai Madara. Namun sayang itu semua hanyalah bushin. Madara yang asli kini berada di belakang Yamato. Yamato yang menyadarinya berbalik namun ia kini terperangkap dalam Tsukiyomi milik Madara. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang sepenuhnya ia masih bisa mendengar suara Madara.

"Ku beri kau waktu sampai besok pada malam hari. Pikirkan baik-baik. Temui aku di atas patung pahatan Hokage jam 12 malam." Katanya lalu Tenzou sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Paginya Yamato terbangun di tempat tidur. Ia merasa heran kenapa ia bisa berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tahu bahwa Madara buka orang yang baik hati mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur. Yamato duduk di sana sambil merenungi perkataan Madara.

"Karena hanya aku... mereka menjadi korbannya. Aku bukanlah orang yang cukup kuat untuk melawannya... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Gumam Yamato. Kemudian dari arah pintu terdengar ketukan. Yamato awalnya hanya menatap pintu tersebut, tapi setelah ketukan yang kedua ia bangun dan memakai pakaiannya kemudian membukakan pintu. Rupanya orang itu adalah Kakashi.

"Senpai?" Yamato sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kehadiran Kakashi di sana. Perasaan tidak menentu kini datang meneror Yamato. Perasaan senang, sedih, takut, semua menjadi satu di hatinya.

"Yamato..." Panggil Kakashi khawatir.

"Masuklah... Kakashi-senpai..." Kata Yamato. Kakashi menurut dan masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Ia duduk di atas ranjang milik Yamato. Yamato duduk di sampingnya.

"Yamato... kau mulai sekarang harus jujur akan masalah ini. Akupun begitu. Aku melihatmu dengan Uchiha Madara di dalam hutan tersebut dan juga kemarin malam. Akulah yang meletakanmu di atas tempat tidurmu. Sekarang... katakan yang seberanya apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan marah... Yamato" Kata Kakashi.

"Dia... mengancamku jika aku tidak ikut dengannya, dia akan menghancurkan Konoha dan keempat negara besar shinobi lainnya... dia memberikan aku waktu sampai malam tiba untuk memikirkannya..." Jelas Yamato. Kakashi yang mendengarnya terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ini akan menjadi sangat buruk.

"Jangan kau terima tawarannya! Itu hanya gertakan saja! Yamato! Aku tak akan membiarkan kau pergi dari Konoha ini!" Kata Kakashi. "Yamato kau mendengarku bukan!" Teriak Kakashi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yamato yang hanya berdiam diri saja.

"Aku takut... aku takut kau, Naruto, Sakura, dan yang lain terluka... karena itu aku..."

"Kami akan baik-baik saja" Potong Kakashi. "Seperti kataku. Semua akan baik-baik saja" Kata Kakashi lagi.

"Terima kasih Kakashi-senpai. Satu permintaanku... Jangan sampai yang lain mengetahui tentang hal ini... Aku berjanji tidak akan menerima tawarannya" Kata Yamato. Itu sedikit membuat Kakashi lega.

"Bila kau ingin beristrirahat, aku akan katakan pada yang lain kau masih tidak enak badan. Aku pergi dulu... Yamato..." Kata Kakashi kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

"Maafkan aku... Kakashi-senpai..."Kata Yamato lirih dan mulai menitikan air mata. Pada malam hari, tepat jam 12 malam, Yamato mendatangi patung pahatan Hokage. Ia hanya memakai kaos jouninnya saja berserta celananya, tidak memakai rompi, pelindung kepala, maupun membawa senjata.

"Aku sudah datang... Madara!" Kata Yamato. Madara menampakan dirinya sendiri tepat di hadapan Yamato. Yamato sendiri sudah tidak terkejut lagi dengan hal itu.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu?" Tanya Madara. Yamato masih saja berdiam diri. Madara membuka topengnya dan menghadapkan paksa wajah Yamato atau yang biasa ia panggil dengan sebuatan Tenzou itu dengan wajahnya.

"Jadi..." Kata Madara lagi sambil menunggu.

"Aku..."

"Jangan! YAMATO!" Teriak seseorang yang membuat Yamato memalingkan wajahnya menatap orang tersebut. Dia Kakashi berdiri di sana dengan mata sharinggannya yang menyala.

"Ho, Hatake Kakashi rupanya... aku yakin kau pasti memberi tahukan informasi kepadanya sehingga dia nekat datang ke sini. Kau pasti tidak memberi tahukannya... bahwa ia tak akan bisa pergi hidup-hidup dari sini" Kata Madara dengan mengejek.

"Kakashi-senpai!" Panggil Yamato. Yamato ingin berlari ke senpainya itu tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Madara dan ia menariknya hingga mencium Yamato. Tangan Madara melepaskan tangan Tenzou dan menyentuh wajahnya. Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah mereka. Yamato menguatkan diri untuk sedikitnya menoleh menatap Senpainya itu.

_Kakashi...senpai..._

Kakashi melihat bola mata Yamato yang menghadap ke arahnya. Kakashi jauh lebih untuk menahannya. Kakashi memilih untuk memeluknya dari belakang, berusaha menahannya untuk pergi. Tangan Yamato yang satunya kini menyentuh wajah Madara dan satunya lagi memegang erat tangan Kakashi. Ia harus memilih. Desa dan orang yang ia cintai atau... dirinya sendiri.

Madara mulai kesal lalu ia melepaskan bibirnya dan menarik paksa Yamato hingga lepas dari Kakashi. Yamato terkejut tapi Madara kembali menggunakan Tsukiyominya dan membuat Yamato ambruk tak sadarkan diri di depan Kakashi. Matanya yang kosong menatap lurus ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi masih syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya belum lagi, Madara menendang perut Kakashi hingga ia mental cukup jauh. Kakashi muntah darah. Namun ia tak akan menyerah.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dan mulai menyerang Madara yang dengan mudah mengelak dari serangan Kakashi. Menggunakan sharinggan Kakashi bisa membaca gerakan Madara tapi semua itu sia-sia saja. Madara jauh lebih cepat di bandingkan Kakashi.

Madara memukul dengan kuat bagian hati Kakashi hingga membuatnya muntah darah. Masker itu kini mulai meneteskan darah. Kakash jatuh tertunduk. Tapi itu hanyalah bunshin petir saja yang menjalar ke tubuh Madara. Memanfaatkan keadaan Kakashi dengan susah payah, berusaha membawa Yamato tapi ketika ia akan mendekatinya, Madara menahan gerakan Kakashi dan mencekiknya dengan kuat lalu memukulnya lagi sekuat tenaga hingga ia jatuh terkapar di tanah. Kakashi lalu menggunakan jurus kabut untuk menghalau pandangan Madara. Kemudian menggunakan para ninken yang ia panggil keluar dan mengunci Madara seperti yang ia lakukan pada Zabuza dulu. Lalu mengarahkan Raikirinya ke dada orang tersebut. Tapi Madara menghilang. Para ninken juga kebingungan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Lebih baik kau berhati-hati menggunakan jurusmu... Hatake Kakashi" Kemudian Madara dari arah belakang menggunakan Mangekyo Sharinggannya menangkap Kakashi dalam Tsukiyomi.

Saat ini Kakashi merasakan ilusi yang amat sangat mengerikan. Tubuhnya diikat di rantai besi melihat Yamato datang ke arahnya. Tatapannya kosong bagaikan tak bernyawa, lalu Yamato pergi ke arah Madara.

"Yamato! Jangan! Kumohon! Yamatooo!" Teriak Kakashi. Semuanya kembali ke awal ketika Kakashi menyasikan ayahnya yang meninggal dunia, Obito, Rin, dan desanya akibat serangan Kyubi. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Madara kini menikam jantungnya hingga mengeluarkan darah yang begitu banyak membanjiri hingga membuat Kakashi ternggelam dalam kegelapan. Di sana ia masih dapat mendengar suara Yamato.

_Senpai... senpai... kau berbohong... semuanya menjadi seperti ini... kau pembohong... aku... aku sangat membencimu... pembohong... pembohong... senpai... kakashi-senpai..._

"TIDAAAKKKK!" Teriak Kakashi. Kakashi tersadar dan segera jatuh tersungkur di hadapan Madara. Madara sendiri tertawa puas akan hal itu. Lalu ia mendekati Kakashi dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya.

"Aku pastikan dia akan baik-baik saja... semoga kau bahagia di alam sana... Hatake... KAKASHI!" Lalu Madara mengayunkan kuat-kuat kunai itu ke arah tubuh Kakashi. Cairan merah itu mulai keluar tak ada ampun dari tubuh itu. Yamato yang meski dalam keadaan tidak sadar tapi bisa melihatnya dan mengetahuinya.

"Tenzou... saatnya kita pergi..." Kata Madara dan semuanya sudah tidak tahu akan ada apa lagi yang terjadi. Tapi di dalam hati Yamato yang paling dalam ia menangis, menangis sedih. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

_Kakashi... senpai... senpai... maafkan aku... Kakashi-senpai... maafkan aku... SENPAI!_

Dan disinilah Yamato berada sekarang. Di dalam kegelapan abadi. Setengah rohnya seakan pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan juga hatinya. Ia sudah tidak mengetahui waktu lagi. Tak ada suara-suara yang memanggil namanya. Yang ada hanya kehampaan belaka. Ia bahkan tidak tahu, apakah ia masih terpengaruh tsukiyomi atau tidak. Sama sekali tidak tahu. Tapi ia bisa mengira-ngira tanggal berapa dan berapa lama ia bersama Madara.

_**6 hari setelah itu tepat tanggal 15 September**_

"Tenzou... Tenzou... 1 minggu sudah berlalu. Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang datang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Apa jangan-jangan mereka sama sekali tidak menganggapmu lagi hah?" Kata Madara mencengkram rahang Tenzou. Tubuh Tenzou sudah bagaikan boneka oleh Madara. Tatapannya yang juga sudah mulai meredup dan akhirnya mati.

"Tapi sepertinya aku salah..." Kata Madara menyadari kehadiran seseorang di dalam sebuah gedung yang berada di tengah hutan itu. Ruangan tempat Tenzou dan Madara berada ada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar di mana Tenzou terbaring tak berdaya di sana. Orang-orantg itu saat ini sudah hadir tepat di belakang Madara meski sedikit jauh.

"Ya... aku memang salah. Apa kalian akan menyelamatkan dia. Terutama kau yang kukira sudah mati. Hatake Kakashi" Kata Madara menatap sosok pria berambut putih dengan mata sharinggannya. Dan yang lainnya adalah Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, dan juga Sai yang sudah sedikit pulih.

"Jadi kalian akan menghabisiku?" Tanya Madara mempermainkan.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Serang Naruto mengeluarkan bunshinnya yang sangat banyak dan menyerang Madara. Bahkan beberapa menyiapkan Oodama Rasenggannya. Namun semua itu hanyalah hal yang mudah tapi merepotkan bagi Madara. Dalam sekejab ia menangkis semua serangan itu dengan tangan kosongnya. Menghindari banyaknya bunshin tersebut memang bukan hal yang mudah bagi ninja lain, tapi berebeda untuk Madara.

"Chidori!" Serang Sasuke dengan mata sharingganya. "Raikiri!" Serang Kakashi. Mereka berdua menyerang secara bersamaan. Namun semua itu di tangkis Madara.

"Amateratsu..." Madara menyerang menggunakan mangekyo sharinggannya dan mengeluarkan Api hitam yang tak pernah padam itu. Semuanya berhasil mengelak. Sasuke jadinya juga mengeluarkan mangekyo sharinggannya.

"Sasuke! Jangan kau gunakan Susanoo dan Amateratsu! Bisa melukai Yamato juga!" Perintah Kakashi.

"Terserah!" Kata Sasuke lalu kembali menyerang dengan Chidori Kaitennya dan juga kecepatan tinggi. Madara ingin menghindar tapi kakinya dililit oleh ular hitam.

"Ninpu Chouju Giga!" Kata Sai. Sasuke akan segera mengenai Madara namun ia harus menghindar sebelum terkena Amateratsu kembali. Untulah ia di selamatkan oleh Bunshin Naruto.

"Fuuton, Rasenshuriken!" Naruto melancarkan Rasenggannya yang baru dan menyerang Madara dari arah depan. Kakashi dengan Raikiri dan atas, dan Sasuke dari belakang dengan chidorinya. Semua itu mengenai Madara. Tapi itu hanya lah bunshin.

"Pergi ke mana?" Sakura mulai waspada. Kini ia hanya bisa berusaha memulihkan Tenzou. Tapi dari belakang Sakura, Madara menyerangnya hingga membuatnya terlempar dan pingsan.

"Sakura-chan!" Teriak Naruto ingin menolong Sakura. Kakashi sekarang sudah sangat marah. Ia melemparkan kunai kearah Madara yang dielaknya dengan mudah. Dengan bantuan Sasuke, ia bisa mengetahui arah gerak Madara.

"Kakashi sebelah kanan!" Teriak Sasuke. Kakashi mengarahkan Raikirinya dan berhasil mengenai Madara yang telak menghindar. Tapi ada yang aneh.

"Seharusnya kau jangan terbawa amarah... Hatake Kakashi" Kata Madara. Dan sadarlah Kakashi bahwa yang ia kenakan Raikirinya adalah Tenzou sendiri. Kakashi terbelak kaget begitu pula semua yang ada di sana. Madara tertawa terkekeh-kekeh di dekat jendela.

"Kalau kalian ingin mengambilnya... abil saja! Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mayat orang mati itu! Sampai jumpa" Lalu Madara menghilang. Kakashi memegangi tubuh Tenzou yang sudah mengeluarkan darah itu.

"Yamato... kau mendengarku bukan... ku mohon katakanlah sesuatu... Yamato..." Panggil Kakashi sudah ingin meneteskan air mata. Sakura sudah sadar dan mereka tidak berani melakukan apapun sekarang ini. Kesedihan besar melanda mereka yang tersisa di sana.

"Senpai..." Panggil Tenzou masih hidup. Kakashi terkejut dan menatap Tenzou. Matanya kini mulai bercahaya lagi. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Tenzou berusaha terseyum. Seyuman yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia tampakan.

"Tanjoubi... omaideto..." Setelah itu Tenzou menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir. Kakashi sendiri sudah tidak bisa menahan air mata yang keluar dari matanya itu. Perlahan dan jatuh ke wajah Tenzou. Wajahnya sekarang yang amat damai. Kakashi mendekatkan wajah Yamato ke wajahnya dan memeluknya erat sambil menangis.

Mereka sampai di Konoha pada sore hari dengan keadaan duka. Saat itu juga jasad Tenzou di makamkan. Semua mengiringinya dengan isak tangis tak tertahankan. Hujanpun turun membasahi bumi tersebut.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Panggil Naruto.

"Ini semua kesalahanku... Naruto... semua ini kesalahanku..." Ucap Kakashi sambil tertunduk. Naruto hanya diam saja. Ia juga tahu. Semua yang ia katakan tidak akan berati lagi. Naruto lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

_**16 September**_

Kakashi mengunjungi rumah Yamato untuk sekali lagi dan yang terakhir. Di pandangi ruangan itu sejenak kemudian membuka jendelanya agar udara segar dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Kakashi duduk di atas ranjang Yamato. Sedikit demi sedikit ia kembali mengingat kejadian bersama Yamato ketika mereka masih di ANBU dan sampai saat-saat terakhir Yamato hidup. Kakashi kemudian mengambil sebuah frame foto dan melihatnya. Di sana ada dirinya dan Yamato dengan seragam ANBU. Tangan Kakashi menjadi lemas dan mengakibatkan frame itu jatuh dan pecah di lantai.

Kakashi yang terkejut segera membereskan pecahan kaca dan foto tersebut. Dan ketika itu pula ia menemukan secarik kertas kecil di dalamnya. Di bukanya kertas tersebut dan di bacalah isinya.

_Untuk Kakashi-senpai_

_Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kapan kau akan membuka surat ini. Tapi yang pasti melalui surat ini aku ingin mengatakan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya. Aku sangat menyukai senpai... lebih dari apapun. Karena senpailah yang membangkitkanku dari rasa ketepurukan itu. Aku sangat bahagia bisa mengenal senpai. Perasaanku ini lebih dari perasaan hormatku sebagai junior kepada seniornya. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapan Kakashi-senpai tentang ini. Apakah Kakashi-senpai mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Senpai satu hal yang harus senpai tahu. Bahwa perasaan ini selamanya tidak akan berubah. Aku akan selalu mencintai senpai sampai kapapun dan selamanya._

"Dia ingin mengatakan hal itu padamu..." Kata Sasuke yang berada di dalam sana secara tiba-tiba.

"Tapi kurasa terlambat..." Katanya lagi. "Ia mengatakan itu padaku ketika berada di rumah sakit. Dengan seyum tulusnya itu" Tambah Sasuke lagi.

"Tak ada kata terlambat bila menyatakan perasaan terhadap orang yang di sukai. Bila sungguh benar menyukai orang tersebut... maka tidak ada kata terlambat" Jelas Kakashi. "Sekarang bisakah kau biarkan aku sendiri di sini?" Tanya Kakashi. Sasuke hanya menurut dan pergi dari tempat itu. Menutup pintu kamar itu.

Kakashi kembali meneteskan air matanya itu kemudian ia mengambil pena di meja yang ada dan menuliskan sesuatu di bawah kertas tersebut. Setelah itu mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan yang terdapat rancun di dalamnya. Tanpa kata-kata lagi ia menyuntikan cairan tersebut ke dalam tubuhnya. Itu adalah racun yang dengan cepat dapat membunuh siapa saja. Kakashi tergeletak di lantai kamar tersebut sambil menggenggam kuat kertas itu. Kata-kata yang Kakashi tulis di dalamnya adalah...

_Sampai kapanpun... dan selamanya perasaanku tidak akan berubah._

_Akupun juga menyukaimu... Yamato._

**END**

**Hiks sad ending.**

**Maaf ya untuk penggemar Kakashi... saya minta maaf sekali.**

**Karena itu bersediakah anda mereview?**

**Paling enak kalau baca ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Theme song Naruto Sadness anda Sorrow.**


End file.
